The concept for providing users of cable systems an opportunity to issue an electronic Request for Information (eRFI) in response to a promotional video and/or advertisements is possible using a cable network's ability to communicate with a set top box in both the downstream and upstream directions.
By initiating eRFI, a set top box user can select, e.g., opt in, to have promotional material and/or advertising information of interest to the user sent directly to the user's set top box. This allows a user to receive targeted promotions and/or discount information via their television sets. Unfortunately, delivery of such promotional material and/or targeted advertisements to the set top box limits a user's ability to access the promotional material to certain times, e.g., when they are at home. The use of the STB interface as the method by which a user communicates an eRFI request to the provider of the information and/or promotional material also limits the ability of a user to initiate an eRFI.
It would be desirable from the perspective of cable network providers as well as customers, if eRFI support and the information and/or promotion material provided in response to an eRFI could be extended to platforms other than just set top boxes. In addition to extending the reach of eRFI to multiple platforms, it would be desirable if rewards could be tracked and maintained for individual subscribers in a manner that allows a subscriber to accumulate rewards and benefits regardless of the platform the individual subscriber used to initiate the eRFI and/or act upon promotional material provided in response to an eRFI.